Pokud ho miluješ, nech ho jít
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Pokud miluješ - část 1) Je čerstvě po Spectre a Alec jde po misi navštívit Qho, který se pro Jamesův odchod určitě trápí... (Tagy: Post Spectre, neopětované city, smutný Q, Alec je dobrý kámoš, James je idiot) ...


_Varování: nikdo tohle neopravoval  
_

* * *

Když Alec přišel do skoro opuštěného podzemí, které patří – patřilo Q-branch, měl k tomu hned dva důvody. První byl, že se akorát vrátil z dlouhodobé mise a chtěl se schovat před mediky. Druhý důvod byl Q. Nejen, že se těšil, až tohodle hubeného šprta s ostrým jazykem zase uvidí, ale taky slyšel o Spectre a o tom, že James utekl do západu slunce či kam i se svou nejnovější milenkou.

Každý, kdo má oči, věděl, že je Q do agenta 007 zakoukaný, a že tohle neponese snadno, snad krom Jamese samotného. Tedy aspoň Alec doufá, že to James nevěděl, protože jestli je tomu jinak a jeho takzvaný nejlepší kamarád jejich Quatermastera jen zneužíval…

Ale to je teď jedno, teď záleží na tom, že James odešel z MI6 s nějakou ženskou a Alec si je jistý, že se teď Q trápí a, i když Alecovy myšlenky a city pro Qho nejsou čistě platonické, ví, že teď Q potřebuje kamaráda a možná i rameno, na kterém se může bez obav vybrečet. A proto je teď Alec tady.

Bývalé Q-branch je prakticky prázdné. Všechny důležité části, které obvykle běží nonstop, už jsou přestěhované do nové budovy a zbytek už šel domů. Jediné světlo je z výtahu, kterým Alec přijel a z Qho koutu, kde si postavil kancelář.

Quatermaster samotný sedí za svým stolem, v ruce nějaké papíry, ovšem pohled má upřený do strany na jedno z prázdných parkovacích míst tady. Myšlenkama je někde hodně daleko, protože si příchodu agenta 006 ani nevšimnul.

Aleca s trochou lítosti napadne, že Q myslí na Jamese, než mu dojde, kam přesně se Q dívá. Čeho je to parkovací místo.

„Q, kde je tvůj Aston?" zeptá se Alec překvapeně.

„006?" trhne sebou Q a nervózním gestem si posune brýle na nose, zatímco si stoupá. „Potřebujete něco?" zeptá se a roztržitě u toho listuje složkou, kterou prve ignoroval.

„Q, kde je tvoje auto?" zeptá se Alec znova. „Myslím Astona," mávne pro upřesnění k prázdnému parkovacímu místu.

Q na moment strne, než odpoví, hlavu skloněnou, pohled upřený na papíry.

„Auto je se svým majitelem."

„Ty jsi majitel, ne?" nechápe Alec. Podle toho, co věděl, tak Q to auto postavil svýma rukama, za své peníze a ve svém volném čase.

„Odjel v něm Ja- Bond," řekne Q velice tiše. Stisk jeho rukou na papírech o něco zesílí, ale ani jeden z mužů si krčících se papírů nevšímá.

„James? On je zpátky? Myslel jsem, že-" povídá Alec zmateně, ale Q mu skočí do řeči.

„Není zpátky," vyhrkne možná až moc rychle. „Není zpátky. Jen sem přišel a vzal si auto. To je vše," povídá Quatermaster skoro neslyšně.

„Q," vydechne Alec. Ještě nikdy neviděl Qho - takhle. Takhle malého. Zraněného. Než si to Alec stačí rozmyslet, ne že by si to chtěl rozmyslet, i kdyby si dal čas na přemýšlení, obejde Qho stůl, obejme svého nepřímo nadřízeného a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„006-" začne Q, ovšem agent ho nenechá mluvit.

„Na personální kvůli obtěžování mě můžeš poslat pozděj, teď potřebuješ obejmout."

„Já jsem-"

„Jestli řekneš v pořádku, tak půjdu za Eve, Tannere řeknu jim všem, že jsi tady brečel," varuje ho Alec přísným hlasem, než mírněji pokračuje. „Já vím, že jsi do Jamese zamilovaný. Nebo aspoň zakoukaný. A to, že odešel a pak se sem vrátil jen pro auto – neříkej mi, že jsi po tomhle v pořádku. To je kec."

Na to Q nic neřekne. Jen se svou muší vahou opře o agentovu hruď a položí si hlavu na jeho rameno.

Dlouho takhle stojí, Quatermaster opřený o agenta, agent s rukama omotanýma kolem svého Quatermastera. A pokud náhodou bylo Trevelyanovo rameno mokré od slz, ani jeden se o tom nezmiňoval.

„Děkuji," promluví Q, když je konečně schopný se bez obav narovnat, ale do očí se agentovi nedívá. „Omlouvám se. Tohle je hodně neprofesionální chování."

„Q, klid. Nic se nestalo," pousměje se Alec a prohrábne Qmu vlasy. „I když někdo mohl tomu idiotovi říct, že má zůstat," dodá trochu hořce.

„Mallory mu dal na výběr," poví mu Q, když od něho o krok odstoupí a konečně položí pomačkané dokumenty na stůl.

„A ty?" zajímá se Alec. Přiznal se Q na poslední chvíli se svými city? Odešel James i tak? Nebo Q mlčel?

„Víš, jak se to říká. Když ho miluješ, nech ho jít," pokrčí Q krátce jedním ramenem. Spíš jím jen trhne, pohled upřený na desku stolu.

„A pokud tě miluje, tak se vrátí?" doplní Alec zbytek pořekadla.

„Myslím, že kdyby doopravdy miloval, tak neodejde," řekne Q hořce. „A pokud se vrátí, tak to bude jeho láskou k adrenalinu, ne-" Q se zarazí a zhluboka se nadechne. „Omlouvám se. Jsem idiot, omlouvám se, že vás zatěžuju těmidle hloupostmi, 006," povídá po dlouhém výdechu a po nabrání aspoň trochy normálního rozpoložení. Nebo spíš po znovu nasazení masky, za kterou se schová.

„Proč jste tady, 006? Nemáte být na ošetřovně a snažit se prosit sestru Tildu o milosrdenství?"

„Nemůžu po tolika měsících na misi navštívit svého oblíbeného Quatermastera?" rozzáří se Alec. „Navíc, když je teď James pryč, musím si dát záležet, abych teď byl já tím nejoblíbenějším agentem."

„Trevelyane-"

„Ne, vážně, Q. Všichni agenti jsou do tebe aspoň trochu zakoukaní. Nebo tě vidí jako malého brášku. Nikdo to nedával moc najevo, protože jsme respektovali tvoji volbu, ale teď-" povídá Trevelyan. A ani trochu přitom nepřehání. Každý agent, 00 nebo ne, má pro jejich Quatermastera slabost.

„Zamilovaný nebo malý bráška?" zopakuje Q s povzdechnutím a jistou nevírou. „No, pokud tu není nikdo, kdo mě má v obou skupinách zároveň," usoudí nakonec, než si sedne za svůj stůl.

Alec se bokem opře o desku stolu a s úsměvem na jednu stranu se na Quatermastera dívá.

„Znamená to, že můžu prohlašovat, že jsem teď tvůj nejoblíbenější agent?" zeptá se laškovně.

„Kde je vaše vybavení, 006? Zbraně, vysílačky, mobil?" zeptá se Q místo odpovědi.

„Pomůže mi, když řeknu, že pistol má medvěd?"

„Medvěd?" zopakuje Q nevěřícně.

„Objevil se uprostřed boje s nějakými dutohlavy. Došly mi náboje, tak jsem po něm hodil-"

„Jestli tahle historka končí tím, že jste krmil divou zvěř mým vybavením-" začne Q varovně a přivřenýma očima sleduje blonďatého agenta vedle sebe.

Alecovi budiž ke cti, že zaváhal jen na zlomek vteřiny.

„Q, už je skoro půlnoc. Měli bychom už jít oba domů. A kdy jsi jedl naposledy? Možná bych tě mohl pozvat někam na něco dobrého, co ty na to?"

„Trevelyane," začne Q vážným hlasem. „Tvoje jediné štěstí je, že reinstalovali program 00 bez nutnosti opakování všech testů."

„Q, přece bys ze mě nechtěl mít bezdomovce bez práce. S mými koníčky by to pro město nedopadlo dobře."

„To asi ne," povzdechne si Q útrpně, ale nechá se agentem vytáhnout na nohy.

„Tak co ta večeře? Spíš půlnoční svačina?" ptá se Alec, zatímco si Q oblíká sako. „Kdy jsi jedl naposledy?"

„Nejsem si jistý," přizná se Q.

„Takže nejdřív jídlo a pak tě hodím domů," přikývne si Alec sám pro sebe, než pokynem ruky pošle Qho před sebe.

Celou cestu budovou a na parkovišti oba mlčí. Teprve když nasednou do auta, které agent doopravdy vlastní a neukradl z Q-branch, tak Q promluví.

„Alecu? Děkuji. Za všechno."

„Žádný problém, Q."


End file.
